peach and strawberry
by Fireshootingstar
Summary: coleccion de oneshots Ichiruki, grabbles, etc. Historias en universos alternos o siguiendo la historia original.


**One-shots de varias historias de amores prohibidos en diversas situaciones. IchixRuki. Algunas traen lemon y una continuación. **

**Por favor, dejen sus reviews y tal vez ideas de un nuevo amor prohibido ;)**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al mangaka Tite Kubo en bleach, yo solo modifico la historia.**

**Mil y un vidas de dos almas**

**Vida uno: De hermanos y hermanas.**

Quise apartar los ojos, pero no pude. El vestido violeta que remarcaba las curvas de una pequeña figura frente a mí había podido conmigo. No solo se veía tremendamente espectacular, sino que también resaltaba con sus ojos, de un hermoso y profundo violeta en el que incluso el mar podría divagar.

Recorrí sigilosamente con la mirada cada parte de su pequeño cuerpo, sin molestarme en ver si ella se daba cuenta de mis miradas. Los zapatos que ella usaba, con un tacón no muy alto, la hacían ver adorable; el vestido violeta que llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas me provocaba estirar el brazo para tocarlo. Incluso se ajustaba en la zona del pecho, dejando un poco de la piel alrededor expuesta…

¡Ella era mi perdición! Mi cuerpo se elevaba rápidamente a altas temperaturas. Ambos estábamos sentados en el sofá del sillón de mi casa esperando que Renji llegara a por nosotros y nos llevase a la fiesta. Bueno, debería corregir, ahora era _nuestra casa._

Mi madre, Masaki, había enviudado hace muchos años. Ni mis hermanas ni yo recordamos a nuestro padre, pero si recuerdo al hombre que estuvo a su lado después de eso. Isshin Shiba. Un hombre soltero con una sola hija, aparentemente de mi edad. Estuvo siempre al lado de mi madre y puedo decir con seguridad que la amaba profundamente, y aunque mi madre le amaba con la misma intensidad; tomó un poco de tiempo poder aceptarlo ya que mis pequeñas hermanas no querían que ella se casase.

Yo nunca tuve problemas con ello, solo quería ver a mi madre feliz y, aunque me cueste admitirlo, Isshin siempre estuvo a nuestro lado desde que éramos niños, y a pesar de ser un hombre molesto e infantil… (y cabe recalcar, violento) no podía imaginarme a otra persona siendo mi padre. Mis padres se casaron hace unas semanas. Era lógico que por supuesto, Isshin hubiera de traerse consigo a su hija, Rukia Kuchiki; apellido que había preferido dejarse en memoria de su difunta madre; pero no esperaba que ella fuese preciosa.

Pequeña, con rasgos singulares y una cara tan delicada y blanca como la nieve; debía de llevarle por lo menos una cabeza y unos centímetros más de altura, su cabello corto y negro le llegaba a la parte superior de su cuello y en su frente sobresalía un mechón en medio de su cara. No podría decir exactamente qué era lo que me atraía de ella, pero sólo sabía que realmente llevaba semanas enteras queriendo acercarme a ella y a sus tentadores labios.

-Diablos, ¿Dónde rayos se ha metido el bastardo de Renji?- preguntó golpeándose las piernas con exasperación.

-Ten paciencia, hubo un choque por su casa…- traté de calmarla ya que se había levantado del sofá y ahora caminaba de un lado a otro.

Rukia me miró con repugnancia y molesta. -¡Debió salir antes! ¡Este tipo de cosas no pasan si estás preparado!- me gritó con sus manos en la cadera, imponiendo su autoridad. –Ustedes dos son unos idiotas.

Oh sí. ¿Olvide mencionar que tiene una boca de los mil demonios y nos la pasamos discutiendo?

Ella me miraba con esa soberanía en los ojos, me estaba tomando como un tarado, alguien que pudiese ser controlado con tan solo esas palabras amenazantes. Debía ponerle fin a ese pensamiento.

-El único idiota aquí es él, no me metas en su categoría.-

Rukia resopló y se volvió para ver a otro lado, reanudando su paseo por la sala, junto con esas piernas suyas andando por atrás. Creo que fue mejor que se levantara, puesto a que ya me veía inclinado por su figura y en cualquier momento la tensión de la semana pudo haberse hecho añicos.

El único sonido en la sala que quedó aparte de los pasos de Rukia, fue el del reloj colgado en la pared. Ambos, sus pasos y el _Tic-toc_ ,me estaban comenzando a estresar. No se detenían y hacían la espera más molesta de lo que ya era. _Pum pum, tic-toc, pum pum, tic-toc, pum pum…_

-¿Puedes quedarte quieta de una buena vez?- dije cuando la calma se apartó de mi cabeza. Rukia notó como el sonido me disgustaba, y por lo que veo, le agradó como movía mis cejas disgustado por el sonido.

Una sonrisa maléfica y atemorizante apareció en su cara a la vez que una idea llegaba a su cabeza, una idea que para mi temor, no era nada que no pudiese esperarme de ella. Rukia comenzó a correr en círculos alrededor del sofá, arrastrando los pies y llevándose con cada paso un estresante chirrido consigo.

-¡Detente enana del demonio!- le grité

Ella pareció no escuchar e incluso aumentó el chirrido y su velocidad. Para colmo, también me sacó la lengua mientras sus manos me hacían un gesto de burla, como una niña de cinco años. A pesar de que estaba bien cabreado en ese momento, el gesto hizo que se viese más linda. ¿Qué demonios me sucede?

-¿Kurosaki-kun, esto te molesta?- me preguntó con una ridícula y fingida voz, mientras sus pies se arrastraban más fuertes.

Mis oídos querían reventar,

-Sí, para ya si no quieres morir….- le dije tapándome los oídos y cerrando los ojos.

Ella por supuesto, no se rindió.

Al chirrido y el tic-toc del reloj, se le unió un coro de gritos desafinados provenientes de su voz. Lo único que pude diferenciar entre esa melodía fue "_I got the power" _y "_All by myself". _(*/Nota: ambas son canciones en inglés)

-¿Qué sucede Ichigo?- preguntó en tono de burla acercándose a mí, que me rascaba los oídos para ver si todavía funcionaban.- ¿Una chica más pequeña que tú te está irritando?-

La volví a ver con malicia y una evidencia de dolor de cabeza. Realmente ella disfrutaba molestarme todos los días, y yo, compartía ese disfrute. Supongo que se estaba vengando de mí por haberme metido con ella el otro día por su altura… pero yo lo había hecho porque ella me regañó por el color naranja de mi cabello. Por supuesto, no quiso aceptar su error y terminó golpeándome la espinilla.

Rukia me dirigió una mirada de satisfacción, pero no había acabado con su cometido. Se acercó una vez más a mí y estiró su mano a mi cara. En ese momento, mi cabeza quedó en blanco.

Todo rastro de querer molestarme había desaparecido de sus facciones y en su lugar, se encontraba una chica atractiva acercándose a mi rostro. Su mano deliberadamente se colocó en mi mejilla. Aunque yo estaba quieto, estaba a punto de sucumbir a la tentación de inclinarme a besarla…

"_¡Es tu hermana! ¡Hermana!"_ me dijo una voz en el interior, dejándome así de inmóvil. "_Pero no es tu hermana de sangre… anda, acaríciala, bésala y….¡No! ¡Hermana!" _Un conflicto interno me ordenó mantenerme quieto. Sus orbes violetas se acercaban más hacia mí absorbiendo mi esencia, perdiéndome en ellos.

Su otra mano, se colocó en mi mejilla desocupada y me atrajo más hacia ella. El simple tacto hizo que una corriente eléctrica se desatara en mi cuerpo y que mi pecho se revolviera y saltara con pesadez, sintiéndolo incluso en mis oídos. Su rostro se acercó al mío con mucho cuidado, hasta que pude sentir su aliento en mi cara.

Algo en la situación y la posición en la que estábamos, me hacía sentir menos varonil. ¿Era un chico atrapado en el sillón con una belleza a punto de besarme?

No es como si realmente me importara. Sus ojos miraban los míos, sus manos tocaban mis mejillas, nuestras respiraciones estaban demasiado cerca…. Solo había que estirarse un poco y acortar la distancia y ahí nuestros labios….

¡Zap! Mis fantasías se detuvieron de golpe. Rukia estiró mis mejillas como si fuese un niño hasta que dolió, dejándomelas rojas y ardiendo.

-¡Ah! ¡Rukia!- maldije por lo bajo.

Ella se había alejado un poco del sofá para revolcarse de la risa como quisiese. Me señalaba con el dedo mientras rodaba en el suelo golpeando el piso, con su risa maniática resonando por toda la casa.

-De-¡Debiste ver tu cara!- exclamó incluso entre lágrimas- ¡Pensaste que te iba a besar! hahaha

El color de repente me llenó el rostro. –Y-y-yo no pensé eso…- exclamé en medio de mi sonrojo, pero no detuvo a Rukia de reír. De hecho, casi salía espuma de sus labios. Su espalda y estómago le dolían al mismo tiempo y tuvo que poner su peso en el sofá al lado mío para recomponerse.

Aun estando ya 'calmada', la risa se le salía solo de recordad mi épico rostro.

-Sí, bien; ¡Deja de burlarte ya!- le grité ya harto de sus revolcones.

Aunque en realidad, no me molestaban mucho, pues su vestido se encogía un poco más cada vez que… "_¡Hermana!"_

Rukia estaba ahora apoyada sobre mis hombros, sentada a mi lado en el sofá, buscando recomponer la postura y limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos.

-Es qu-que, tu-tu cara… hahaha…- prosiguió con su burla. Pero bien, yo ya tenía la venganza perfecta. Rukia levantó su rostro y me miró aún medio riendo- realmente creíste que te iba a b…

Rápidamente, acalle sus labios al ponerlos en contacto con los míos. Pude sentir su piel tensarse baja mis manos que la sostenían por atrás del cuello, consiguiendo que soltara un bufido. Ella sabía dulce. Era demasiado peligrosa.

Finalmente me aparté y vi su rostro. Impactada. Esa era la palabra que la definía mejor. Ya entendía lo que Rukia vio en mí que consiguió que estallara de la risa, puesto a que yo hice exactamente lo mismo. Me incliné sobre mi estómago y me eché a reír desesperado por aire. ¡Ella había puesto una mueca muy buena!

El sabor de la venganza me supo demasiado dulce.

-Ahora vez lo que se siente ¿No? Hahaha- exclamé aún con el rostro entre las piernas. Lentamente comencé a incorporarme. – espero que lo recuerdes y no lo hagas la próxima vez…

Toda intención que tenía de meterme con ella más se desvaneció. Vi su rostro. Normalmente debería de haber estado molesta, gruñendo, lanzándome maldiciones o golpeándome; pero ahora… la chica que tenía en frente de mí estaba completamente sonrojada, de cabeza hasta los pies. No sabía que eso fuese siquiera posible.

¿Acaso fui yo quien la hizo ponerse así?

-¿Ru-Rukia?- tartamudee.

Ella al notar que la estaba mirando apartó la mirada.

-No me veas- fue todo lo que me dijo.

En definitiva, algo estaba mal con nosotros. Si fuésemos nosotros mismos ese día, ella ya me hubiera golpeado. Si fue yo mismo, no hubiera hecho nada, pero solo esa frase se necesitó para que yo la tomara por los hombros y la volviera hacia mí.

-Ichigo, ¿Qué estás…?-

Mis labios pronto se volvieron a colocar sobre los suyos, pero esta vez, de forma más suave. Mi interior ya no luchaba por pensar que ella era mi nueva hermana, simplemente seguía lo que mi corazón quiso hacer en el momento. Sentí sus suaves labios bajo los míos, me dejaban una sensación placentera y mi estómago se volvía loco con ello. De nuevo, ella estaba tensa, pero yo no me aparté para ver su reacción. Solo quería sentirla.

Esperé, pero no sucedió nada. No me apartó. Para mi sorpresa, incluso colocó sus brazos sobre los míos y fue acortando nuestras distancias de separación. Fue entonces, cuando nuestros labios comenzaron a moverse en un sigiloso baile. Ella al compás de mis movimientos. Era mi primera vez, pero era increíble lo mucho que deseaba por sentir más de ella.

Llevado por puro instinto, recorrí sus labios con la punta de mi lengua, saboreándola. Ella dejó escapar un gemido, incitándome a continuar aún más. Abrí su boca y jugué en su entrada, explorándola, saboreándola. Era una sensación demasiado dulce. El interior de su boca sabía aún mejor, nuestras lenguas jugueteaban la una con la otra y nuestros suspiros llenaban la habitación.

Las manos de ella se aferraron a mi cuello y me forzaron a acercarme hasta que su pecho podía sentirse sobre el mío, mis manos se aferraron a su cintura y la presionaron sobre mí. Un gemido y otro más escaparon de su boca. Yo deseaba incluso más…

Con cuidado, la acosté en el sofá y me puse sobre ella, sintiéndola bajo mi cuerpo..

-Rukia- suspiré. Sus ojos estaban ahora llenos de lujuria y su rostro, por algún motivo más hermoso ahora, me miraba sonrojado.

-Ichigo…- Susurró mi nombre, que se escuchaba tan perfecto con su voz. Rukia pasó sus manos por mi espalda, mandando impulsos al resto de mi cuerpo, incluso comenzaba a sentirme demasiado intenso.

Nuestros labios se buscaron con desesperación, sus manos bajaban por mi espalda sin parar, y las mías estaban a punto de bajar por su cuello hasta llegar a…

-Hey ¡Suban!- gritaron desde afuera con el pito de un coche. Era Renji.

"_Demonios." _ Maldije para mis adentros.

Como un acto reflejo, nos incorporamos demasiado rápido. Ambos estábamos ahora sonrojados. ¿Qué acababa de pasar exactamente? ¿Por qué quería más? Rukia se incorporó de un salto, tomó su bolso y se fue casi corriendo hacia el coche de afuera.

No sabía exactamente qué hacer, qué decir o qué pensar… lo que acababa de pasar, ¡Y con mi hermanastra! Pero se sintió genial, mi pecho aún golpeaba rápidamente y la imagen de la preciosa Rukia bajo mí se mantenía en mi cabeza.

-¡Ichigo! ¡Me voy a ir sin ti!- gritó Renji con desesperación. Sin pensarlo ni más ni menos, corrí hacia afuera y me monté en el coche.

El asiento delantero estaba ocupado por Ishida, y atrás estaba Chad, así que no había forma de evitar ir al lado de Rukia. Con nerviosismo, me coloqué a su lado y miré hacia la ventana, mientras ella miraba hacia el otro lado. El coche empezó a andar.

-¿Les sucedió algo a los dos?- preguntó de repente Ishida desde adelante- Están rojos.

Rápido, dije en lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza. –No es eso, mi padre estaba de nuevo diciendo comentarios obscenos.

-¿No dijiste que tu padre llegaba hasta tarde hoy?- intervino Renji.

"_Mierda." _

No se me ocurría cómo contestar eso, rebusqué y rebusqué pero nada salió de mi cerebro.

-Nos llamó por Skype- dijo de repente Rukia.- tenía un mensaje que decirnos.

Yo la miré y ella apartó la vista. Fue una respuesta muy inteligente, aunque Ishida no pareció creérselo del todo. Su mirada por el retrovisor me lo demostraba. Lo miré fijamente y le saqué el dedo del centro para que lo viera a través del espejo. Él me sonrió con complicidad y se ajustó los lentes.

-Por cierto, Kuchiki-san,- empezó a decir él de nuevo- tienes el cabello desordenado.

-¿Eh?- Rukia se observó por el retrovisor y, efectivamente, su cabello estaba desordenado. -¡Eh!- exclamó ahora. Pasó sus manos por la cabeza tratando de darle la forma que tenía antes de… que se lo desordenara.

No pude reprimir una sonrisa escapar de mis labios al pensar que fui yo quién le dejó el cabello así. Una sensación en mi pecho afluyó junto con el pensamiento. ¿Qué era exactamente? Tenía una idea.

Me había enamorado de mi hermanastra. O bueno, aún no estaba seguro.

Pero de lo que sí estuve seguro, fue que estaba completamente feliz al entrelazar nuestras manos en secreto durante todo el camino en el coche.


End file.
